


Greatest Fear, Greatest Desire

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Dark, Dom Moira O'Deorain, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is Dead, F/F, Grinding, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Sex, Post-Talon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: What should be a routine mission quickly becomes a nightmare for Mercy.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Greatest Fear, Greatest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work contains depictions of dead bodies including murder and suicide, this section is marked if you wish to skip it.

“I’m reading one heat signature in the central lab, good luck ladies, you’re on your own inside,” Pharah’s voice crackled and died as Tracer and Mercy took the barley functioning lift down into the bowels of the abandoned Talon base. 

“Stick to the plan Tracer, don’t get cocky,”

“Don’t worry love, we’ve got this!” she planted a quick peck on Mercy’s cheek before the lift violently shook and the door creaked open. Both women exhaled in relief before splitting down the flanks of the facility, their routes well scouted and documented by Pharah’s drone.

Mercy’s path took her through an old infirmary, the smell of dried blood and chemicals sickening her and bringing back some memories that she had repressed for good reason. She examined the old beds, looking for name tags or any possible information that could help Overwatch, ultimately finding nothing but a few ghosts of the past. She cursed in relief when her search turned up nothing of relevance so she could advance through the facility.

Her heart sank when she read the name of the next door,  _ Morgue.  _

_ *Graphic descriptions start here* _

* * *

She slowly pushed open the door, almost vomiting when the rancid smell of rotten meat filled her nostrils, she covered her nose and mouth as she entered the room. The corpses were mangled beyond recognition, nothing but slabs of meat. She’d already had enough of this place. Gripped by fear she decided to push on, suppressing her desire to turn back as she rounded a stack of human bodies. 

She almost collapsed at the sight that awaited her, it was straight out of her nightmares, a message was scrawled in blood,  _ You Can’t Save Them All,  _ she averted her eyes, looking straight into the pained expression on Jack Morrison’s face, his body charred and burnt, the left side of his face missing. Gabrial Reyes lay next to him, his face was destroyed and unrecognisable, the only identifying feature was his signature weapons. She looked away, straight to Ana Amari, her face sporting a gaping hole through her left eye, a rat chewing away at the remnants of her once functional brain. 

She took a moment to recompose herself, her head told her none of this was real, she’d spoken to Jack moments ago, and Ana this morning. She knew Gabriel was dead, she’d confirmed it when Jack pulled the trigger and finally ended their feud, along with Talon. Whatever this living nightmare was, it wasn’t real. 

She pressed on, passing the recognisable bodies of Rienhardt and Torbjorn their respective physique’s making them recognisable in the mass grave. Gérard Lacroix’s naked body lay next to them, a bullet hole directly between his eyes and a look of pleasure on his face. His wife hung above him, strung up from her neck as her naked blue body eerily spun. 

She moved away, still searching for an exit to this vile place, instead finding the mangled corpse of Lena Oxton, her body deformed and showing clear signs of a hard impact, judging by her expression she had not died immediately, a thought Angela did not want in her head so she quietly continued.

Fareeha Amari’s young body lay broken beside her, a hole punched deep through her chest by a gauntlet that was attached to the top half of Doomfist’s torso, the smoking barrel of Pharah’s rocket launcher aimed at its target. 

The next body broke her, she fell to her knees, bloodying her valkyrie suit as she sobbed pathetic tears, Moira O'Deorain’s lifless corpse lay across a table, her table. Blood stains pooled around the dead woman’s wrists, her fingers pointing to a message scrawled in her blood,  _ Your Fault, _ “No,” she sobbed, falling onto the woman’s chest and holding her, “I loved you, I’m sorry,” she kissed the dead woman’s lips passionately, “One day, I’ll see you again,” she whispered, wiping away her tears and finally spotting an exit from the nightmare chamber.

* * *

* _Graphic descriptions end here_ *

She finally arrived in the central chamber, it was cold and empty with the exception of a surgery table, and an open tray of rusted tools discarded on the floor nearby.

A cool breeze made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, she drew her pistol and scanned the room, unable to find anything. On edge she approached the table, trying to notice anything that could be of value. She felt the breeze again, stronger this time. “Tracer!” She shouted under her breath, hoping the other woman was close enough to hear. 

“Oh Angela,” she jumped out of her skin as a voice softly spoke in her ear, her mind in panic she fell against the table only to be caught in mid air. 

She was turned over, eyes brought level with a mismatched pair that struck dread into her heart. “M-Moira?” She gasped, “You're dead, I just, No!” 

“Still just a foolish girl,” she scraped a clawed finger across her cheek causing her to wince in pain, “I hope you enjoyed the show. I thought you would love to see all our old friends again, it took me so long to find them...” Tears began to fall from the fear gripped woman’s cheeks.

Angela squirmed in Moira’s grasp, “Fuck you,” she gasped as cold air met her freshly exposed breasts, she let out a silent cry before lips roughly met her own as she felt her underwear being removed with the rest of her lower suit. She kissed the woman assaulting her back, trying to bite at her tongue as her hips bucked and ground against invasive fingers, getting off on the perverse pleasure. 

“All this time and you still can’t resist me?” Moira taunted, throwing Angela onto the bench and climbing on top of her finally allowing the submissive woman to see her in all of her naked splendor. She licked down Angela’s cheek and across her throat, savoring the sound of the appreciative moan leaving the Swiss woman’s lips. She lined up her core against the sodden one beneath her catching and returning the wild bucks of pleasure from beneath. 

She pulled the younger doctor into her chest where she eagerly latched onto a firm nipple, sucking and biting at the hard nub which made her eagerly moan and twist her hand inside glorious golden locks, “Such a good slut aren’t you?” she taunted, receiving eager bites against her nipple, “Are you still thinking with your cunt?” the biting got more intense as she spoke, “Yes, show me how much you’ve missed me,” she gasped, feeling her orgasm creep up on her.

She released against the damp core bucking into her, moaning her approval as she pressed her eager lover further into her chest, trying to get as much pleasure as possible as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, the lubrication from her fluids letting her speed up and take control of the electric pace between their legs. 

Her hand found a pert breast with a hard nipple to use as support so she could change the angle to further open Angela’s folds and reward her with more contact. The hand wrapped in beautifully soft hair yanked downwards, allowing access to her lover's throat. She dragged her tongue across the tender flesh, revelling in the panic filled shudder as vulnerability washed over the submissive woman before it was overridden by anticipation as she arched her back against the dominant doctor who caught her lengthy moan with a passion filled kiss.

The clawed nails of her scared hand marked and drew blood from her plaything who moaned her appreciation into the rough and lengthy kiss which quickly became ravenous as she pierced the woman’s nipple. The bucking of her hips got faster as she quickly adapted to the desperate increase of pace from Angela, her free hand reaching between their legs and violently twisting her clit.

She let out a gasp as she came, feeling the intensity of the dominant woman’s kiss as she released everything she had. Her head swam in ecstasy as she held onto the boney woman, never wanting to let go, “I love you,” she moaned between heavy breaths, kissing at Moira’s long and slender neck, “please don’t go again,” the dominant woman kissed her slowly and passionately, moaning into the kiss, 

“Never change my sweet,” she planted a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

They held each other for what seemed an eternity, until Angela’s world began to spin, the cold metal walls distorted, changing into something resembling a lab, the rusty table she was pinned to became a smooth and shiny worktop. Other furniture began to form including a desk with a computer, shelves with neatly organised coloured liquids and a map of the world on the wall with unintelligible scribbles scrawled across it, “Wha- what’s happening?”

“My cue to leave, I’ll see you soon my love,” she winked as she climbed off Angela, “By the way, check the computer,” and then she vanished.

She decided to follow her lover's advice, she redressed and fixed her hair before slowly approaching the machine and flicking it on. The screen flickered on and opened onto a well organised document which she read through.

She inserted a USB into the computer and began to download the data before continuing to search. She found a collection of pictures of her and Moira, back when they were happy and in love. She missed that time, she missed the sweet kisses, the late night romances, their office, their bed but most of all she missed Moira.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and please remember to stay safe.


End file.
